Running From the Past
by kittenamos
Summary: Sonny has just moved to Hollywood and away from her abusive boyfriend. Will she be able to get over her past relationship and move on with her life? Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! Hope you like the prologue to my new story. I will not be continuing with this story until I get 3 reviews so please read and let me know what you think.

I do not own Sonny With A Chance.

* * *

**Prologue**

Sonny closed her eyes trying to stop the flashback, but it was too late.

"_What do you mean 'our moving'?" James yelled grabbing Sonny's wrist hard and pulling her towards him._

"_Ow! Let go!" _

_Next then she know, she was on the floor, trying to catch her breath. James had hit her again; this time in the stomach._

_James knelt down by Sonny and grabbed her hair, forcing her to look at him. "Think you can just move away and you won't have to dill with me anymore? Just remember, that if you do go to Hollywood, you will never meet anyone that cares about you. No one will go out with you. You are lucky to have me! You will be coming back in a matter of weeks, begging me to take you back."_

_He got up and headed for the door. He stopped in the door way and turned back to Sonny still on the floor. "You'll hear from me again." _

Sonny shook her head bring her back to the present. Where was she? She looked up to find Chad Dylan Cooper staring at her. That's right, she came to try and find out if Chad liked her. Ever since she first ran into him yesterday in the cafe her heart wouldn't stop pounding in her chest. She opened her mouth to say something, but Chad interrupted her.

"Why are you still here? Go away. I'm busy." Chad waved her away and turned back to his script.

Sonny's heart sank and as she turned and headed back to the set of So Random; tears streaming down her face. Why did she even try? James was right. She wasn't worth anybodies time.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Sonny wiped away the remaining tears on her face as she walked into the prop house.

"Where have you been?" Tawni asked, not bothering to look up from the magazine she was reading. She didn't seem to notice that Sonny had been crying. That was Tawni for you; only caring about herself. "Thought you had gone home already."

"I'm about too."

Sonny had already learned about the feud that went on between the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls at Condor Studios. If Tawni found out that she had gone over to The Falls to talk to Chad . . . well that couldn't happen. This was her second day here and she wanted to try to prove James wrong. People could like her. She would even get Tawni to be her friend.

Tawni finally looked up from her magazine to stare at her. Sonny tried to smile back.

"What's wrong with you?" So much for trying to be friendly.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, right. Your eyes are all red and puffy. Have you been crying?"

Sonny opened her mouth to answer, but then the coffin behind her opened making her scream in surprise.

"It seems are new co-star has already tried to make friends with the enemy." Zora said, ignoring the scream as she walking out of the coffin. She had her hair up in three pony tails; one in the back and another on each side.

"You what?" Tawni lending forward in astonishment.

"H-how did you know I was at The Falls?"

"You learn a lot when slithering through the vents." She said it like it was the most obviously thing in the world. Then, she lend forward, pointing her finger at Sonny in a way that only Zora would. "Admit it! You were speaking with the enemy."

Sonny just sat there with her mouth opening and closing; like a fish trying to breathe, trying to think of something to say that would get Zora to back off.

Luckily, Nico and Grady decided to run in at that moment, with huge grins on their faces. "We just pulled the best prank ever!"

Tawni and Zora instantly turned away from Sonny to consult with the pranksters. Sonny sighed with relief and got up to join the rest of her cast.

"What did you do?" Tawni asked.

"Did you turn them into aliens?" Zora added jumping up and down.

Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"What?"

"No," they turned away, moving back to the topic. "We . . ."

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang come from down the hall, followed by a scream.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I asked my little sister for ideas on what the prank she be that Nico and Grady pull on Chad and I thought her idea was hilarious. So, here it is. Please review.

I do not own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chad appears at the door with tears running down his face. "There is a huge spider in the hall. It's at least 4 feet tall and 2 feet wide! It has fangs and foam coming out of its mouth. IT KEEPS CHANGING COLORS AND SPEAKING IN SWEDISH!"

There was a long awkward moment of silence, and then Nico and Grady burst out laughing. Still crying Chad turns and walks away.

Sonny puts her hands on her hips and turns to Nico and Grady, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No . . . no, of course not." They denied it.

Sonny, Tawni, and Zora stared them down, till they cracked. You could see the tension in their eyes, their dignity and pride breaking down, till they finally gave in.

"Well, maybe it was us," answered Nico.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Condor suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Nothing," the Randoms answered and took a step back at the same time.

"Then why is there a huge spider in the hallway speaking Swedish?"

This time the whole cast burst out laughing.

Nico stepped forward. "It's a prop from one of our earlier sketches."

"And it's in the hallway because . . ."

"We were just having some fun with Chad." Grady answered, stepping forward to stand next to Nico. They both had innocent looks on their faces.

"Oh, just some more harmless fun with Chad," he said sarcastically.

Nico and Grady nodded in agreement, thinking that they were going to get away with it.

Mr. Condor's expression changed to a frown. "Look, I'm tired of this feud going on between you and The Falls. It stops now!"

"Never," Zora yelled.

"You can't just make us be friends with them," Tawni added.

"Yeah, well . . ." He stopped midsentence, seeming to notice Sonny for the first time. "Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I'm Sonny. I'm the new member of So Random." She answered extending her arm out to shack hands.

"Aw, really," He replied, ignoring the gesture. "Then, meet Chad out front tomorrow after work. Make sure you dress up for your date." He turned to leave.

"Date? What date?" She stared at him.

He turned back, half way to the door. "Well, like Tawni said, I can't just force you to be friends. So, one of you needs to go out with one of them to spend time and get to know each other. Just talk, find something the two casts have in common." He turned to leave again. "You may even have fun."

"But . . ." Sonny stared at him as he left and then turned to her co-stars. "He's not serious, right?"

"Sounded serious to me." Tawni sat back down and picked up her magazine again. Of course, she didn't care. She didn't have to spend time with a guy that clearly didn't want anything to do with her.

She turned to Nico and Grady. "This is your fault. Why don't you go?"

"Well, for one thing it's a 'date'." Nico said, putting air quotes when he said the word date.

"And, second, Mr. Condor told you to meet him," added Grady. "And when Mr. Condor tells you to do something . . . you do it."

"Have fun," Zora sang as she skipped back to her open coffin and closed the door after her.

Sonny looked around the room, wanted to protest some more, but everyone was already busy doing something else. She sighed, grabbed her purse from the table and walked out to her car.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Twenty minutes later Sonny was unlocking the door to the apartment where she and her mom were living. The first thing she saw after walking in was her mom sitting on the couch watching TV. The second thing she noticed was the face on the screen. Chad Dylan Cooper. Her mom was watching Mackenzie Falls!

"Hey, how was your day?" Her mom didn't look away from the TV.

Sonny walked around the couch, picked up the remote from the table, and turned the TV off.

"I was watching that. Is something wrong?"

She didn't want to talk about the date she was being forced to go on tomorrow. Sonny walked into her room and locked the door.

There were a couple minutes of silence, and then Sonny heard Chad and Cleo's voices coming once again from the TV.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sonny pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock and rolled over, trying to get a little more sleep before having to face the day. Then, she remembered that she was in Hollywood. She jumped out of bed, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Her mom was in the kitchen making waffles.

"Good morning." Sonny said sitting down at the table with a big smile on her face.

"Well, you're in a good mood today." Her mom put the waffles on a plate and sat down at the table. "Want to tell me what was bothering you last night?"

The memories all come flooding back. The prank Nico and Grady pulled, Mr. Condor walking in, and the dreaded date that she had tonight with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Sonny got up, grabbed her purse and car keys off the counter and headed out the door.

* * *

Sonny pulled into the parking lot at Condor Studios fifteen minutes later. She got out and started heading for the set of So Random.

"Sonny."

She turned and saw Chad Dylan Cooper leaning against his blue convertible.

"What do you want?"

"Mr. Condor told me we are going on a date tonight." Chad said with a smirk. "You know if you wanted to go out with me you could have just asked."

Sonny stared at him. Was this really happening? Was Chad admitting that he had fillings for her? Maybe this date wouldn't be so bad after all.

"See you tonight, Monroe." Chad walked past her and headed towards the set of Mackenzie Falls.

* * *

When Sonny walked onto the set of So Random, Marshall handed her the new script and her, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora headed for the Prop House to begin looking through the scripts and to start practicing their lines.

They had finished rehearsing a couple sketches when Nico said, "How about we break for lunch?" Everyone agreed and they headed for the cafeteria.

Nobody had mentioned the date she was being forced to go on, which had made it easy for Sonny to concentrate on practice. But when she walked into the cafeteria, Chad Dylan Cooper and his co-stars where already sitting down, eating their lunch.

"Excited about your date?" Zora asked, noticing Sonny looking at their table.

Just then Chad looked in her direction and frowned. He didn't seem happy to see her like he was that morning. She quickly turned away and pretended like it didn't bother her.

"No, of course not. Why would I want to go out with him?"

They grabbed their food and sat down.

The rest of her cast was chatting away excitedly as they ate, but Sonny just picked at her food. She kept feeling like someone was staring at her.

* * *

After lunch, she and Tawni headed for their dressing room.

"So, what are you going to wear on your date?" Tawni asked sitting down at her makeup table.

"I don't know. Does it matter? I don't want to go out with him and it doesn't look like he is into me at all." She sat down at her makeup table across the room.

"Which is why you should look nice." Tawni turned to face her. "Make him want you."

"I thought you didn't want me to go out with him."

"That was when Zora said you were crawling after him." She answered turning back to her mirror.

Sonny smiled at her reflection in the mirror. "Okay," she turned to Tawni. "What should I wear?"

Tawni jumped up and headed for the rack of clothes in the back of the room and began to look through the clothes. After about 10 minutes Tawni came back holding up a short black dress and a pink sweater. "Put this on, and then we can work on your hair and makeup."

At 4:45 Tawni stood back to admire her handy work. "You look great!"

Sonny stood up and headed to the mirror to see how she looked. Tawni had curled her hair a little at the bottom and had let her borrow a necklace that went with the dress perfectly. She had to admit, she did look good.

_I wonder what Chad would think? _


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry everyone. I know it has been a while since I last posted. I have been having problems with my laptop. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please review

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sonny walked outside to find Chad leaning against his car. He was staring at another girl as she passed by. She had long blonde hair and was wearing skinny jeans and a light blue blouse. She was beautiful.

_He would never go out with me . . . unless he had too._

She walked over to him. "Hey, Chad. Who is that?" She nodded in the direction the girl was walking.

"Her name is Anastasia. She's a guest star at The Falls."He turned to her and noticed her outfit. "Wow, you look . . . good."

"You sound surprised." Sonny smiled. If his attitude stayed like this, maybe the date will be okay.

"Well, if you want to fit in here you have to start wearing more stuff like that. Not those farm clothes."

There he goes again. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" he asked, turning to face her.

"You were acting all nice to me this morning. Then, in the cafeteria you kept staring at me. Now you said I looked nice and then made fun of my other clothes?"

"Get used to it. Come on," he opened up the passenger door for her. "Let's get this date over with."

When they were both in Chad started the car. Instantly, Eminem song Not Afraid starting playing on the radio.

"You like Eminem's music?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, don't you?"

She turned to look out the window as they drove out of the parking lot. "I hate rap music."

"Who do you listen too?"

"Lonestar and Backstreet Boys," she mumbled, half hoping he wouldn't hear. No such luck.

"The Backstreet Boys? Really?" He was trying not to laugh. "I didn't think anybody liked them anymore."

She just stared out the window, hoping this night would be over soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone. Sorry, I know it's been a while. I have been busy getting ready for school and last week I was in school. Anyways, sorry about the wait. Hope you like the new chapter. Please review

I do not own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Chad pulled into the parking lot and he and Sonny went into the restraint. They then sat down at a table and reserved their menus from the waiter. While Chad studied his menu, Sonny looked around the restraint. Everyone seemed to be staring at them. The table next to them she could hear someone whisper "Isn't that Chad Dylan Cooper."

She looked back at her menu. _Why couldn't they see that Chad was a jerk?_

"Hey, my name's Peter. Can I start you off with some drinks?" There waiter asked.

"Just water," said Sonny.

"Same for me," answered Chad and the waiter walked away.

Chad put down his menu and looked at Sonny. "Do you do anything for fun?"

Sonny stared at him. "So, that's how you start a conversation?"

"Look, I want this date over with as much as you do," Chad said leaning back in his seat and folding his arms. "Mr. Condor said that we just had to find something in common. Let's just get this over with."

"Fine," Sonny put her menu down on the table. "I write songs."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Just then their waiter came back with their waters.

"Can I take your order?"

After they ordered, their waiter headed back for the kitchen.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Sonny asked.

"Parties, hooking up with girls . . ."

"How many girls have you been with?"

He shrugged. "Lost count."

Sonny lay back in her chair and folded her arms. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Mackenzie Falls"

"Of course."

He ignored her. "Brothers or sisters?"

"None. You?"

"Little sister. Her name's Carly."

"Parents?"

"Mom and dad, you?"

"It's just me and my mom."

"House?"

Sonny shook her head. "We live in an apartment. What about you?"

"Huge house."

"Favorite book?"

"Books?" He laughed. "There are only three things that I read. My scripts, my reviews, and my checks." He counted each one off with his fingers.

Sonny sighed. "Face it. We have nothing in common."

"Nothing."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When we finished eating, we both paid for our share of the meal and left.

"Now what?" Chad asked when they got outside.

There was a beach on the other side of the road, which we decided to go and watch the sunset. We sat down and Sonny stared at the sea, not wanting to make eye contact with Chad.

"It's just you and your mom? Most get lonely."

"Not really. She was the one that encouraged me to come out here."

After another long silence Chad said. "You know, we still need to find something we have in common before we head back."

Sonny just stared out at the sea.

"What is it like working with Tawni?" Chad asked.

"Just how you would think. She's bossy and full of herself."

"Sounds like my co-star Penelope."

Sonny looked over at Chad. "Does she have an obsession with coco moco coco lipstick?"

"She prefers moco coco moco."

They stared at each other, and then bust out laughing.

"Looks like they have something in common." Sonny said when she finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah, they are both obsessed with themselves."

Sonny stared into Chad's bright blue eyes and he stared back. Her heart began to pound in her chest.

Chad started to lean in closer to her. Next thing she knew Chad's lips were on hers. It wasn't like kissing James. Kissing him was always hard and rough. This kiss was soft and gentle. It felt . . . right.

Sonny closed her eyes and kissed him back. 

_**Chad's Point of View**_

I put my right hand on the back of Sonny's neck and put my left on her back, bring her closer to me.

Ever since I first run in to her that first day in the cafeteria, I tried to deny my fillings for her. I couldn't even admit them to myself.

I didn't lie when I said that I lost count of how many girls I'd being with, but Sonny was better than all of them. Her big brown eyes. Her bright smile. She couldn't do anything without it being cute. Stupid cute.

We continued to kiss as the sun sank below the horizon.

_What would my co-stars say when they found out I was falling for a Random? _Right now, I didn't care.


	8. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. Hope you like the new chapter. Please review

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

When we finally pulled apart we just started into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, not saying anything.

He stood up and reached out a hand for me. I took it. We walked back up the beach, hand in hand. We didn't say anything till we where both in the car.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked as Chad pulled out of the parking lot.

He didn't say anything for awhile. I began to think that he didn't hear the question.

A couple minutes later he pulled into the parking lot outside of my apartment building. He turned to me and said, "It means that I want you to be my girlfriend."

Sonny looked up at him. In some ways, Chad wasn't all that different then James. Chad ignored her, made fun of her, and made her feel like she wasn't important. She couldn't be with another guy like that. Not again. "This morning you didn't want anything to do with me. What's different now?"

_**Chad's Point of View**_

_What's different now? _Nothing was different and yet everything seemed to be changing.

I loved Sonny from the first moment I saw her. I did say some things that could make her think that I didn't have feelings for her, but that was because of that stupid feud between our two shows.

What would happen tomorrow when I see my cast mates again? They would want to know how the date went. Would I be able to tell them that I was falling in love with a Random?

"We finally had a chance to spend some time together; just the two of us, away from Condor Studios and are co-stars." Chad turned and looked at her. "Can you really say that you don't have feelings for me?"

Sonny was looking down at her hands in her lap. She was frowning and seemed to be thinking hard about something. What was bothering her? Why didn't she want to give me a chance?

She nodded slowly. "I do have feelings for you."

"Then why don't you give me a chance."

There was a long pause. Then Sonny looked up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll think about it. See you tomorrow." She then got out of the car and headed to the door, not looking back.


	9. Chapter 8

Please read and review.

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Sonny's Point of View **_

I walked through the apartment doors and stopped. I heard the door swing shut behind me and rested with my back to the wall.

_Chad asked me to be his girlfriend! Why couldn't I have just said yes? I do like him . . . but I just can't stop thinking about what James said when I told him I was leaving. _

"_You will never meet anyone that cares about you." _Chad didn't seem to care about me. Not until that kiss. How did things change so fast?

"_You will be coming back in a matter of weeks, begging me to take you back." _What am I thinking? James is miles away. I should try and move on with my live and that would mean dating other people.

"_You'll hear from me again." _He wouldn't really come after me, would he? James had done some crazy things in the past and was defiantly the jealous type. If he found out I was dating Chad (which he would if the paparazzi ever caught us on a date) he might come out here looking to start a fight.

I couldn't do anything now a days with out thinking of James. Why did I ever want to date him?

I slowly walked to the stairs and started the long climb to my floor.

_**Chad's Point of View**_

I sat in the car staring at the closed apartment door that Sonny had walked through.

What was that about? No girl had ever said no to being my girlfriend before. Nobody rejected Chad Dylan Cooper! But for some reason it was different with Sonny.

If she needed time to think things over . . . why not? But I really thought that Sonny liked me, despite everything I said to her since she got here.

There was something else bothering me though. There was the hesitation to agree to go out with me again, but the reason why? She seemed . . . worried about something.

Something was defiantly bothering Sonny. But what?

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

All I wanted to do was to get under the covers and go to sleep. Maybe I will wake up back in Wisconsin to find this was all a dream. The only problem with that would be seeing James again.

I finally made it up to my floor. I walked down the hallway until I reached the room I shared with my mom and stopped. Now to just to get by my mom and into my room. I took a deep breath and open the door.

My mom was sitting on the coach watching the news, but when she saw me she turned off the TV. "Hey, how was your date?"

"It was okay."

"What happened?"

I hesitated for a sec, but decided to tell her. "He kissed me."

A look of surprise flashed across her face. "I thought you didn't like him."

I gave in and sat down on the coach next to her. I guess my bed would have to wait. "He kissed me and afterwards he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And you said . . ." my mom pressed.

"I told him I had to think about it."

My mom just stared at me.

In case you are wondering, my mom already knows all about what James did to me. She wants nothing more than for me to forget about him and move on with my live. Sadly, easier said than done.

"I'm not having trust issues." I got up and headed for my room.

"Sonny . . ."

"I'm going to bed." I closed and locked the door behind me.


	10. Chapter 9

Please read and review.

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Sonny was back in her bedroom in Wisconsin. She was lying on her bed with her laptop in front of her, talking to her best friend Lucy on Facebook. They were talking about going to a party that weekend and what they each planned on wearing. _

_Suddenly, there was a load knock on the door. Sonny knew who that was. _

"_Come in, James."_

_James walked in and lay down beside her on the bed to see what she was typing. _

"_You're not going."_

"_Going where?"_

"_To the party," James said pointing at the screen._

"_I can go if I want too. You can't tell me what to do." She turned back to her laptop._

_Next then she knew she had a pain in her side and James started pulling on her hair._

Sonny woke up with sweat matting on her face. It was only a dream. She was still in Hollywood.

She got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As she washed her hair she took deep breaths to try and calm herself down from the dream. She was still shaking a little when she got out. She got dressed and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning," my mom said happily. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," I lied.

She put the pancakes she was making on a plate and set it on the table.

"So what are you going to tell Chad?"

I sighed. "I don't know." I put a pancake on my plate and poured syrup on it.

"He's going to want an answer today."

While I ate, I thought about everything that happened last night.

When I first walked out of Condor Studios and saw him staring at that other girl. The conversations in the car and at dinner. Sitting on the beach, our first kiss, and then when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

I then thought about that dream I had last night and everything that I had been through with James.

"Maybe it is time I try and move on." I said slowly, looking down at my plate.

"So, you're going to tell him yes?" My mom asked happily, sitting down across from me.

"Yeah, I am."


	11. Chapter 10

Hi everyone. I hope your enjoying the story. I love reading the reviews and hearing everyone's opinion on my story, so keep them coming!

I do not own Sonny With A Chance.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I sat in the cafeteria at Condor Studios staring out the window. I had left the apartment right after I told my mom I was going to agree to go out with Chad again.

When I first got here, I went to check in with Marshall and reserved the new script for So Random. Now, I was waiting for Chad's car to pull in.

I couldn't sit still. I tried to read over the script Marshall just gave me, but my mind kept drifting off to other things.

When I first ran into him in the cafeteria that first day my heart wouldn't stop bounding. Then, when I went back to talk to him, he just shooed me away. After that I wanted nothing to do with him, but Mr. Condor set up that date and then there was the kiss . . .

For some reason, now that I had agreed to give him a chance my heart is pounding again. I want nothing more than to see his face again. Too kiss him again . . . and yet part of me still believes what James said.

"_You will never meet anyone that cares about you." _

I shook my head, trying to get James out of my mind. This was a new beginning for me. It was time for me to stop living in the past and look to the future . . . if only Chad would show up I could stop worrying about confronting him.

I saw Zora's mom drive in and dropped her off.

Tawni pulled in, driving her new pink convertible.

Then Nico drove in with Grady in the passenger sit and parked next to Tawni's car.

I even saw Chad's co-stars; Penelope, Devon, Chloe, Trevor, and Portlyn, all drive in and park, but no Chad.

_Where is he? _

Just then, I saw Chad's car pull in and park right outside the window I was looking through.

He didn't seem to notice me as he got out of the car, but then as he headed for the door his bright blue eyes made contact with mine. My heart stopped in my chest when I saw him smile and wave at me. I smiled back and motioned with my hand telling him to come here. He nodded, still smiling, and headed for the door.

_Well, this is it. Wish me luck._

_**Chad's Point of View**_

I woke up late this morning. I couldn't get to sleep last night. I kept thinking about that look on Sonny's face when I asked her to be my girlfriend.

I stumbled sleepily down the stairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I then joined my little sister at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," Carly said happily.

"You're in a good mood today."

"Mom told me Mr. Condor was making your life miserable again."

"Miserable?" I asked bring the spoon to my mouth.

"Don't play dumb. I know you where forced into going on a date last night with that new girl from So Random."

"I don't want to talk about."

"Why? What happened?"

What was I suppose to tell her? I fell in love with a co-star from my shows rivals and asked her out on another date just to get blown off? Please, I may be changing from a jerk to a love sick puppy, but I still had a reputation to keep.

I finished eating and looked at the clock. I was going to be late. I headed up stairs to get ready for the day.

Ten minutes later I was running back down the stairs and through the garage door to get to my car, grabbing the keys on the way.

A couple minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot at Condor Studios. I parked my car right outside the cafeteria and saw Sonny sitting inside staring at me through the window.

Maybe I should go in and talk to her? No, last night I promised to give her some space. When she was ready to talk she will come to me.

I got out of the car and headed for the door, pretending to ignore here. But half way to the door I couldn't help it. Her dark brown eyes made contact with mine.

Seeing her sitting there . . . it almost looked like she was waiting for me. I smiled at her and gave her a little wave. She smiled back and to my surprise, she motioned for me to came and join her.

Maybe she thought it over last night and decided to give me a chance? Maybe she will even tell me what was bothering her so much last night.

I nodded to her in acknowledgement and headed for the door.

_Well, this is it. Wish me luck._


	12. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been really busy lately with school, homework, ACT, and my Birthday was on October 24. I am now 18 years old! Anyways, hope you like the next chapter. Please review

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

When he walked in he was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was perfect, as always. He just stood in the doorway and stared at me for what seemed like forever. Finally, he came over and sat next to me.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked looking at me with those bright blue eyes. It was hard not to get lost in them.

I looked down at the table, trying to figure out how to start. _Should I tell him why I didn't want to go out with him? Would he think I was stupid to listen to James?_

"I thought about what you said the other day," I hesitated.

"And . . ." he begged me to go on.

I took a deep breath and looked up into his blue eyes. "I want to give us a chance."

He gave me that smile of his that I loved. "I'm glad," he said reaching for my hand. I started to move my hand away but relaxed under his touch.

_**Chad's Point of View**_

She said yes! I was about to burst with excitement, but Sonny still seemed hesitant. I looked into her brown eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked. I didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready to tell me what was wrong, but I had to know.

She stared down at the table, seeming to decide how much to tell me. Finally, she looked up.

"It's just that I had a . . ."

"Sonny! There you are. What are you doing? You're missing rehearsal."

Sonny and I turned toward the new voice. Nico and Grady where staring back at us. Seeing them, Sonny removed her hand away from mine and quickly stood up.

"Tell Marshall I'm coming."

Nico and Grady gave us suspicious looks and then turned away.

"I have to go." She grabbed her script from off the table and hurried away without looking back.

_What was she hiding? _

I watched Sonny as she turned and headed out of site. She was now my girlfriend.

_How was I going to tell my cast? _Better get it over with. I got up and headed for Mackenzie Falls.


	13. Chapter 12

Please review

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

I hurried down the hallway toward our rehearsal room.

_I can't believe I almost told Chad about James._ _What would he say if he knew that I stayed with a guy who beat me up constantly for more than 3 months? Would he think that I wasn't strong enough to stand up for myself? He wouldn't try to boss me around like that, would he? I had to be more careful about what I tell him. _

I pushed open the door and saw Tawni, Nico, and Grady practicing a sketch. Marshall was a couple feet away from them watching their performance. Zora was sitting in a chair flipping through the script.

"Sonny! There you are," Marshall said when he saw me walk in. "You can go to the Prop Room and start practicing the new Sicky Vicky sketch. Zora, you can go and help her."

"Sure," Zora jumped up and headed for the door.

Before I could follow her, I caught Tawni, Nico, and Grady staring at me. I ignored them and headed after Zora.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked Zora as we headed back down the hallway.

"There just curious about how your date went with Chad." We walked into the Prop Room and sat down on the couch. "So . . ."

"So what?"

"Your date with Chad," She was jumping up and down with excitement.

I hesitated. Should I tell her about the kiss and him asking me out again?

She misunderstood my hesitation. "He was a jerk, wasn't he? Come on, give me the details!" She had a crazy look in her eyes that was starting to freak me out.

"I'll tell you and the others later." I started flipping through the script, hopping that she would let it go for now.

She stopped jumping and the crazy look in her eyes turned to disappointment, but luckily she let it go . . . for now. I will have to tell her and the rest of my co-stars something later. I'll worry about that later.

I found the Sicky Vicky sketch and gave the script a quick look over, before I began to practice.

Zora ended up being very helpful. She gave me several good ideas for the sketch that would make it a lot funnier.

Before we knew it, it was time to break for lunch.

Tawni, Nico, and Grady are already eating by the time we get to the cafeteria. Zora and I each grabbed a cheeseburger and headed for the table.

Before we even reach the table Tawni looks up and asks about the date with Chad last night. I had forgotten that I would have to tell them something.

I sat down and scanned the cafeteria for Chad, trying to buy some time to think about what to tell them. Neither he nor his co-stars were here.

When I turned back to my friends they were all staring at me.

"Well . . ." Nico pressed.

Suddenly, it hit me. All they wanted to hear about was what a jerk Chad had been. He was certainly a jerk before we headed to the beach. I could just tell them what happened from when I left me and Tawni's dressing room till when we finished dinner.

As I told the story, my co-stars started to leaning in and they got excited looks on their faces. I know this sounds wrong and totally not like me, but seeing their excitement about how rude Chad was I started to embellish a bit in places.

When I finally finished, my friends turned away from me and started talking to each other about everything I said. As they discussed how it went I realized how mean I made Chad seem. Even when he was rude he wasn't **that **bad.

_I hope Chad doesn't hear about this._


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Chad's Point of View**_

After Sonny left, I hurried over to my set. I was running late and the director was furious. He handed me the new script for this week's episode and sent me to practice with Penelope, Devon, and Portlyn.

As soon as we were alone Penelope asked the one question I dread most at this moment. "Hey, how was the date last night?"

I didn't really want to tell them the truth, but I didn't want to lie either. It seemed to take a lot for Sonny to agree to take the next step in our relationship and I didn't want to miss that up by telling more jokes about the So Random co-stars already.

"Oh, you know . . . it was like any other date," I said under my breath, hopping they would let it go for now. Luckily, they did and we got started on the new script, but I knew they would bring it up again later.

I don't want my relationship to be a secret. I would hate to have to sneak around my co-stars to have to be with Sonny. And what about all the jokes and rude comments going back and forth between our two shows. If I didn't tell them about me and Sonny they would know something was up anyways when I started treating her differently.

I will tell them the first chance I get, but right now we had work to do. After all; even if I'm dating a Random now, I'm still the greatest actor of **my** generation and I didn't get that way by slaking off.

We started by looking over our scripts and running over a lines by ourselves, then we practice together. I tried to concentrate on the rehearsal, but my mind kept going off to Sonny. Because of my lousy acting today, we didn't get to lunch until past 1:00.

"What was wrong with you today?" Portlyn asked as we headed to the cafeteria.

I pretended I didn't hear her and got into the lunch line. I scanned the cafeteria for Sonny, but I didn't see her. She most have already gotten her lunch. I got my steak and sat down at the table.

When our whole cast was here Portlyn asked me again, "What was wrong with you today? Does this have anything to do with that date last night? You haven't being acting the same since we mentioned it this morning."

I figured this was the best time as any to tell them the truth. "The date went okay. We might even do it again some time." I said slowly, wondering how they would react.

They stopped eating and just started at me. Forks where stopped half way to their mouths in shock. _Maybe I shouldn't have told them._

"What?" I asked setting down my fork.

They slowly lowered their silverware and began whispering to each other. Finally, they turned back to me. "You're not . . . dating her, are you?" Devon asked.

I might as well get this out of the way. "Yes, I am."

"This doesn't mean we have to be . . . nice to them, does it?" Devon said it like it would be the end of the world if they where forced to get along with the Randoms.

"For now it does." Suddenly, I wasn't very hungry anymore. "I'll see you later." I stood up, throw away my trash, and headed for the set of So Random.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

My friends and I were sitting in the Prop Room discussing what we were doing over the weekend when Chad came in.

"Oh no, Pooper's here," Zora moaned in disappointment. She leaned back in here chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"What are **you** doing here?" asked Tawni.

Chad ignored them and turned to me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Before I could say anything, Nico and Grady stood up and stepped in between of me and Chad.

"Don't worry Sonny," said Nico.

"You don't have to talk to this jerk," added Grady.

I looked over their shoulders to see Chad's shocked face. I knew I had to step in quick before things turned ugly. I didn't want to lose my new boyfriend simply because I couldn't tell my friends the truth.

"Guys, it's okay," I said stepping around Nico and Grady. "Let's talk outside." I lead Chad out to the hallway and then turned to face him.

"What was that about?" Chad asked pointed back at the room.

"I didn't tell them we were dating yet," I said slowly.

"Well, you obviously told them something about last night." I could see anger start to form in his eyes. "So, what was it?"

"I just . . . I might have embellished a little on how you acted before . . ."

The look on his face . . . it reminded me so much of James. I had to calm him down before I had another flash back.

"Chad, please, just let me explain."

"What did you tell them?"

I could feel tears start to slide down my face. "I just told them about what happened before the kiss last night."

"From the way they just acted I think you told them something else!"

His blue eyes were filled with anger. His hands where clinch in tight fists at his sides.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the pain that I was sure was coming, but no hit came. I opened my eyes to see that his fists were still at his side and the anger was still on his face. _Why wasn't he hitting me?_

Then he just turned and left.

No hit, no threat, no nothing.

I watched him leave as the tears and memories continued to flow.


	16. Chapter 15

Please read and review.

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I slowly walked back into the Prop Room to face my friends. They all looked up when they heard me enter.

"Are you okay?" asked Grady concerned.

"What did Chad do this time?" asked Nico.

Until then, I had forgotten that I had been crying. I quickly ripped away the remaining tears.

"I'm fine," I could tell that my voice was shaking and hopped they didn't notice. "I'm going to head home." Before my friends could ask any more questions, I grabbed my stuff off of the table and hurried out the door.

The only thing I could think about the whole way home was that angry look on Chad's face. _How could I have been so stupid?_ My friends even tried to warn me about him. They told me about how he would always play jokes and how rude he was always to them and I didn't listen.

I pulled into the parking lot outside of my apartment building and just sat in the car.

That kiss is what messed me up. That kiss made me think that everything was going to be okay. That kiss was the reason that I finally started to believe that not all boys were like James.

_Let's face it! James was right. I was lucky to have him._

I got out of the car, slammed the door, and headed up to my room.

_All I wanted was a guy that would be there for me when I needed him; someone that would listen to me and wouldn't get mad when I did something wrong. Was that too much to ask for? _

My mom was in the kitchen when I opened the door.

"Hey Sonny! Did you get a chance to talk to Chad?"

I froze on my way to my bedroom and slowly turned to face her. "**Nothing** is going to **happen** between **me** and **Chad**!" With that said I walked into my room, slammed the door, and flopped down on my bed.

I laid there for 30 minutes, just thinking about James and Chad and what I was going to do now.

"_Think you can just move away and you won't have to deal with me anymore?"_

I sat up and took deep breathes, desperately trying to keep myself in the present.

"_No one will go out with you. You are lucky to have me!"_

"I don't need him . . . I don't need James or Chad." I told myself continuing with the deep breathing.

"_You will be coming back in a matter of weeks, begging me to take you back."_

The tears began to fall again. I didn't try to stop them, just let me run down my face.

"_You'll hear from me again."_

I stood up and headed to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had been here for almost a month and hadn't heard from James. It wasn't like him to break a promise like that.

"_You'll hear from me again."_

No call. No text. No letter.

I headed to my desk, opened up my laptop and logged into my emails; hopping that I was wrong.

No such luck.

I had five new messages; two where from my friend Lucy back in Wisconsin, one from Chad . . . and two from James. I froze, trying to decide rather or not to open them.

"_You'll hear from me again."_


	17. Chapter 16

Please read and review. Thanks

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I could only stare at the screen.

_This couldn't be happening. I moved to Hollywood! I'm miles away from James and now he was e-mailing me?_

"_You'll hear from me again."_

_Maybe I should just delete them. He can't do anything about it when he's still in Wisconsin. He can't hurt me here. _

_What about Chad? What did he want? Why was he e-mailing me?_

I decide to read the e-mails from Lucy first, and then I'll decide what to do with Chad and James.

I opened one of Lucy's e-mails.

_**Hey, Sonny! How's Hollywood? School is soo boring without you here; not that it wasn't boring before. Have you met anyone famous yet! I saw your first sketch on So Random. You were great! E-mail me back as soon as you can. **_

I closed the e-mail and opened the other one from Lucy.

_**Hey, Sonny. I don't mean to scare you or anything, but James has been talking about flying out there to see you. It might not mean anything. You know how he went around saying a lot of things he didn't mean, but I thought I should warn you anyways. Please be careful. **_

I sent Lucy a reply saying that Hollywood was great and that I loved being a member of So Random. I then thanked her for the warning of James.

My hands started shaking. What was going to do?

Now I had to read James's e-mails. Maybe he said something about coming out here in them.

I quickly closed the message and looked at my remaining e-mails. I still had one from Chad and two from James. I opened Chad's next.

_**Hey, we need to talk about what happened today. Meet me outside of Condor Studious tomorrow.**_

Did I really want to see Chad after what happened today? No, I didn't . . . but if James were really coming out here . . . well, let's just say I would need him now more than ever.

I sent him a quick reply saying that I would be there and then stared at the last two remaining messages.

I couldn't stall it any longer. Reluctantly, I opened his first e-mail.

_**Hey, I haven't heard from you in weeks. Haven't forgotten about me have you? I thought about it and just because you are in Hollywood now don't mean we can't still be together. I'll come visit you soon.**_

Now what? His other e-mail probably says when he will be coming out here. What was going to do?

I sat there, staring at my computer screen, trying to figure out what to do next.

I could tell my mom, but she would just want to get the police involved. The reporters will hear about it. It would be all over the news. I didn't want that. I didn't want my private live to be broadcast to everyone.

The other option would be telling Chad everything. Maybe he would know what to do. But after today, would he really want to help me?

I opened James's other e-mail to find that I was right. He was coming and soon.

_**Guess what, Sonny? I'm coming to see you. My plane lands Monday afternoon and I'll fly back out on Friday. I even sent your boss an e-mail asking if you could take some time off of work for my visit and he said that you can have the rest of that week off. Nothing but you and me in Hollywood baby. See you soon.**_

Suddenly, my computer beeped, letting me know that I had a new e-mail. Still shaking and with fresh tears starting to form in my eyes, I exited out of the message to see a new one from Chad which I quickly opened.

It just said that he will meet me outside Condor Studious at 10:00 tomorrow morning.

James was coming on Monday. Tomorrow was Saturday. I had to tell Chad everything and soon.


	18. Chapter 17

Hey everyone. Hope you like the new chapter. Please read and review

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I woke up the next morning still tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. Who could in my situation?

I checked the clock on my night stand. It read 8:30. I was meeting Chad at 10:00 today. _How much should I tell him?_

Well, I defiantly had to tell him that James was coming** here** and that he abused me, but how would he react to the news? Would he want to get involved?

I got up and got dressed. I put on a red shirt that had bright yellow flowers on it and blue jeans and headed for breakfast.

My mom left early today to go to work so I had the apartment to myself.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. Needless to say, it was a quiet morning, but it gave me a chance to think things through without my mom questioning me.

When I finished eating the clock in the kitchen read 9:00.

I went back into my room and turned on my computer. I sent Lucy an e-mail telling her that James was flying out here and about me and Chad's date. I told her that I was planning on telling Chad about James and that I would be fine when James got her . . . I hope.

After that I turned off the computer and sat down on the couch to watch some TV, hoping to get my mind off of James for awhile.

At 9:45 I headed out the door to my car.

_**Chad's Point of View**_

I am in the parking lot at Condor Studious leaning against my car. All night all I could think about was Sonny; her dark brown eyes and that bright smile. She's my girlfriend . . . well, **was** my girlfriend.

That was what kept me awake all night. The look on her face yesterday . . . she was crying because of me. I yelled right in her face. _Did I screw up my chances of being with her?_

She did agree to meet me here today. That had to be a good sign, right?

I had gotten here ten minutes early trying to figure out what I was going to tell her but my mind wasn't working right.

I didn't just want to talk to her about what happened yesterday. Something was bothering Sonny and she was going to tell me yesterday morning before Nico and Grady rudely interrupted us.

For some reason, I felt like it was really important and I needed to find out what it was. But first, I needed to apologize for yesterday.

Apologies are hard for a lot people, but it always seems harder for me. I am the greatest actor of my generation and the greatest actor of this generation didn't have to apologize very offing. Usually it was someone who needed to apologies to me or I hired someone to do it for me. Sonny deserved better than that.

Just then, I saw Sonny's cat pull into the Condor Studious parking lot.


	19. Chapter 18

I really liked writing this chapter. I think this is my favorite part in this story so far. Your thoughts? Please read and review

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

This was it. I had to tell Chad everything now.

I tried not think about what I was about to do. It was better not to think. Just act. Just do it.

I park my car next to Chad's. I got out of my car and walked over to him.

I wanted to speak first, to get it over with, but when I opened my mouth to speak Chad put his hand up to stop me.

"Let me go first," He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He paused for a minute and I waited for him to continue. Finally, he asked, "Why didn't you tell them?"

I looked at the ground, trying to gather my thoughts together. "I didn't know how to tell them," I said slowly. "They already hate you. There's nothing I can say to change that. They won't like the idea of us going out."

"I told my co-stars."

I looked up into his bright blue eyes. "Already?" His cast mates hated the Randoms. How was he able to tell them so fast?

"I told them yesterday during lunch."

I shook my head, trying to understand why he would tell them the news so fast. I had just agreed to be his girlfriend that morning. "I'll tell them soon. I just want to wait for the right time."

He slowly nodded. "Fine."

I smiled, "Fine."

He smiled back, "Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

I paused for a secant. This was my chance to tell him. I looked into his blue eyes, hoping that he could help me through this. "No," I said slowly. "We're not good."

I saw his smile change to shock.

"I need to tell you something . . ."

"What?"

I took a deep breath to stead myself, and then started my story.

_**Chad's Point of View**_

I didn't say anything as Sonny told me about her old boyfriend in Wisconsin.

As she talked, all I could think about was why anyone would want to hurt Sonny. How could anyone hit her? Sonny was the most happy, cheerful girl I knew. She shouldn't have had to go through this.

Her reaction to me yelling at her the other day; the tears, it suddenly made since. She was afraid that I was going to hit her! I needed to make sure Sonny knew that I would **never** hurt her like this James guy did.

As she talked, I thought about what I would do if I ever came face to face with this jerk. If he did ever think about showing his face here . . . I would make him regret ever touching **my **Sonny.

"I just got an e-mail from him yesterday," She said, bringing her story to a close. "He's coming out here."

Looks like I'll get my chance to face this kid after all.

I could feel the anger building up inside me. "When is he coming?"

Tears began to run down Sonny's face. "His plane lands on Monday."

I cupped her face in my palms, using my thumbs to brush away the tears that ran down her cheeks. "It's going to be okay." I looked into her dark brown eyes. "Just let me handle James."

"What are you going do?"

I could tell she was terrified about what the future held for her. I tried to think of something to say to reassure her that everything was going to be fine; that I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

I leaned in, letting all the emotion that was building up inside me out in the kiss. When we finally pulled away, I laid my forehead against hers. I don't know how long we stayed like that; just staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to make sure he never hurts you again."


	20. Chapter 19

Please read and review

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

The cast of So Random had Saturday off this week, so Chad let me stay and watch his rehearsal at Mackenzie Falls. His co-stars weren't happy about it.

"What is **she** doing here?" Penelope asked when she saw me and Chad walk on to the set holding hands.

"We know you're dating now, but that doesn't mean she gets to hang out here when we are rehearsing," Chloe whined.

Chad ignored them and turned to me. "You can go wait in my dressing room if you want. I'll come and get you when we break for lunch."

I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss; leaving the The Fall's cast groaning in annoyance, before I turned and headed for his dressing room.

I could feel his co-stars giving me death glares as I left, but right then I didn't care.

I had a boyfriend that I really liked and, from what I could tell he seemed to really like me too. He was a good guy. He understood why I hadn't told me cast mates about us yet and he was going to let me decide when to tell them.

Unlike James, I felt safe around him. Best of all, he said he wasn't going to leave me alone to deal with James when he got here on Monday. I was still terrified about seeing him again, but at least this time I had someone to help me through it. He wasn't going to leave me alone.

I headed down the hall till I got to a door with a sign on it that read _**Chad Dylan Cooper's Dressing Room **_and walked inside.

Looking around, I noticed that it was a lot like me and Tawni's dressing room. There was a sitting area in the center and a dressing room was on the other side. The only thing different was the huge flat screen television on one wall.

I sat down on the couch and picked up the remote that was lying on the table and began flipping through the channels. I finally settled on CSI and lay back in the chair to watch.

At 12:30, someone announced over the intercom that the cast of Mackenzie Falls could go and eat lunch. I remembered that Chad said that he would come here before going to lunch, so I turned back to the show to wait.

I so caught up in the episode that I lost track of time. When the show ended I checked my watch. It was already 1:00.

_Where was Chad? _

_Maybe he just got side tracked with something. _

I decided to go and look for him. I turned off the TV and headed back out to the hallway, closing the door behind me. I then headed back down the hallway that leads to the set of Mackenzie Falls.

He wasn't hard to find. As I turned the corner, I saw him leaning against the wall talking to another girl. She had long blonde hair and was wearing the Mackenzie Falls uniform.

She wasn't one of the regular cast members that Chad worked with, but something about her was really familiar.

Suddenly, it hit me. That was Anastasia; the girl Chad was watching when I walked out to meet him for our first date. He said that she was guest staring at The Falls this week.

So that's what he was doing. He left me alone in his dressing room so he could talk to another girl.

_What where they talking about? _

I started to walk over to them, but then froze in shock.

Anastasia had just leaned in and kissed Chad! Chad seemed surprised to, but he didn't push her away. After a secant of hesitation, I saw **him** kiss her back!

All I could do was stand there. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Why was he kissing her?

_Push her away Chad! What are you doing?_

My heart started beating twice as fast. _This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening._

_Push her away Chad! Why aren't you pushing her away?_

My legs where shaking so much that I had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. _This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening._

How could I have been so stupid? He said he would be there for me. He told me he wasn't going to leave me alone. What was he thinking?

James had caused me a lot of pain over the years, but he had never cheated on me.

I had gotten used to feeling constant pain, but watching Chad kiss another girl . . . I had never felt pain like this.

_This is what a breaking heart feels like._

I slowly backed up and then ran as fast as I could on unsteady legs back down the hallway I had just come up.

"_Think you can just move away and you won't have to deal with me anymore?"_

I past Chad's dressing room and continued on down the hall.

"_You will never meet anyone that cares about you."_

I ran out the door that separated the Mackenzie Falls set from the rest of Condor Studious.

"_No one will go out with you."_

I ran right passed the doors that led to the stage for So Random.

"_You are lucky to have me!"_

I passed Nico and Grady's dressing room and continued through the hallway with all the So Random stars pictures hanging on the wall.

"_You'll hear from me again."_

I ran through the open doors to me and Tawni's dressing room and fall onto the orange and black striped chair. I coiled myself into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest.

Only then did I let the tears pour down my face.


	21. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! Hope you like the new chapter! Please read and review. Thanks

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I don't know how long I was like that. I kept running the scene through my head.

_Anastasia had leaned in and kissed Chad, but Chad had kissed her back. Why didn't he push her away? Why was he talking to her? Why didn't he come and get me when it was time for his lunch break? _

_Did Chad even know that I saw them kiss? _He probably didn't. He was facing Anastasia the whole time. He didn't even know I was there.

I couldn't blame him for liking her. Anastasia was beautiful. His co-stars would approve of her. She was guest staring on his show. Chad would see her everyday while they were filming. She probably wouldn't want to hide the fact that she was **going out** with Chad Dylan Cooper with her friends. She was a **blonde**.

I took slow, deep breaths to try and calm myself done. I had to think things through. I had just caught Chad cheating on me and we have only been a couple for a day and James was still coming on Monday.

_Was Chad still going to help me through that? Did I want him too? _

If he was going to help me deal with James, then we will spend a lot of time together over the next couple of days. _Would I want to be with him knowing that he likes someone else?_

_Maybe he didn't like her at all. Maybe he just got caught up in the moment and wasn't thinking straight. _

It was wishful thinking, I know, but Anastasia had kissed Chad first. Chad froze up for a moment . . . he hesitated.

I slowly sat up and wiped away the remaining tears on my face.

_What was Chad doing right now? Has he gone back to his dressing room looking for me?_

Just then, my stomach growled. I hadn't eating lunch yet, but what if Chad was in the cafeteria.

I decided to head that way and hope I didn't run into him. I needed time to think about what I saw before I confront him about it.

As I headed to the lunch room, I continued to think about what this all meant. James was coming on Monday. I needed someone that I could trust to stand by me when he was here and it was starting to look like that guy wasn't Chad.

When I got to the entrance to the cafeteria, I stuck my head in and looked around the room.

No Chad. No Anastasia.

_Chad wasn't still with her, was he?_

I walked in and got in line to get my food. I grabbed a cheeseburger, some fries, and a soda and went to sit down at a table by myself facing the door. If Chad walked in . . . well, I didn't know what I was going to do.

I ate as fast as I could without choking.

All I wanted was to get out of here and to get back into my warm and comfy bed. I wanted to lie down, close my eyes, and pretend that this was all a dream.

_Chad didn't cheat on me. _

_James wasn't coming here. _

_I was in Hollywood fulfilling my dream of being on So Random and nothing more._

I finished eating and just when I was standing up to throw away my trash . . . Chad walks in. For a secant, I thought that Anastasia would be trailing in behind him, but she didn't appear.

I froze as I watched him look around the room. He stopped when his eyes find me. He smiled and walked up to me.

"Hey, there you are. Sorry, I ran into Anastasia on my way to the dressing room," he said.

I just stared into his eyes, looking for any signs of guilt about what had happened between them. If he was feeling guilty he was doing a great job at hiding it.

"Do you want to stay and keep me company while I eat?"

I just stared at him. _Was he even sorry for what he did?_

When I didn't respond to his question his smile turned into a frown. "Are you okay?"

"How could you?" I just mouthed the words.

"What?"

I turned, throw my trash in the garbage can behind me and then pushed my way around Chad, heading for the door. I made it out before the tears came again.

I heard Chad following behind me before I felt his hand land on my shoulder.

I pushed Chad's hand off and turned to face him.

"How could you?" I yelled.

There was a brief moment of shock and then his expression changed to despair. "You saw?"

"You and Anastasia? Yeah, I saw. How could you? You know all about what I have been through! James is still coming on Monday! You said you would be there for me!" I stopped and took a couple deep breaths. By now, the tears were pouring down my face again. "Do you have any idea what it felt like for me to see you kissing **her**?"

Until then, Chad had been staring at the ground, but he looked up to hear my answer.

I answered slowly, making sure he understood how much he hurt me. "What you did felt worse then anything that James had ever done to me."

I could see the hurt and anguish in his eyes. "Sonny . . ."

I didn't want to hear his excuses. I didn't want him to comfort me. I didn't want him to put his arms around me and hug me close to him. I didn't want him to tell me how sorry he was. I didn't want him to promise me that he would never hurt me like this again. That was what James always did after our fights and I didn't want any more lies.

I turned and ran out to my car. I just wanted to go home and prepare myself for all the pain that lay ahead.


	22. Chapter 21

Hey everyone. Hope you like the next chapter. Please read and review

I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

My mom was still at work when I got back to the apartment which I was happy about. The tears had begun to flow down my face again and I didn't want to have to worry about my mom pasteurizing me with questions.

I walked into my room and set my purse on my nightstand; trying to decide what to do now.

What I needed was a distraction from all the drama in my life right now.

I walked back out to sit on the couch and decided to turn on the TV.

I began to switch through the channels and finally landed on Degrassi. I used to think that my life was nothing like these characters, but that was a long time ago. My life was a lot more complicated now.

As I watched, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_In my dream, I was back in Wisconsin. Before I heard the news about becoming a member on So Random. It was before I met James and the abusive relationship we had. In the dream, me and Lucy where hanging out at the mall. We weren't shopping for anything specific, just having fun together. _It made me wish that I was back home with my friends.

The sound of the door opening woke me up. I raised my head a little to see that it was my mom returning from work. I laid my head back down on the couch and pretended that I was still asleep.

I didn't want to talk to her right now. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was suffering from my first broken heart and I just wanted to be left alone.

My mom walked over and turned the TV off. She then headed to her room and quietly shut the door behind her.

I waited a couple minutes to make sure she wasn't coming back out and then got up and quietly want into my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

I then headed to my computer to see if James or Chad tried to make contact with me again. There was nothing from James, but I did have one e-mail from Chad and one from Lucy.

_Great, what did Chad want now?_

I opened Lucy e-mail first. It was just one 5 worded question, but it made me start shaking all over again.

_**Have you heard from James? **_

I quickly closed out of the e-mail, not wanting to think about **him** right now, and opened Chad's.

_**I'm so sorry about what happened today. I don't like her in that way, really. You haven't answered any of my phone calls or text messages. What I did was stupid, I know, and I won't blame you if you don't want to be with me anymore, but I do still care about you. I can prove it too. Your ex-boyfriend is still coming soon, right? I'll still help you when he comes. Just come and find me when you need me or if you want to talk. **_

I exited out of the e-mail and turned off my computer. I got up from the chair and headed over to my purse to check my cell phone.

I had 5 missed calls and 3 text messages from Chad. I checked the messages.

_Sonny, please talk to me._

I moved on to the next one.

_I'm sorry about what happened. I promise I want do anything like this again. _

I went to the next one.

_I understand if you don't want to be a couple anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'll still help you when your ex comes._

I put my phone back in my purse and laid down on my bed.

I didn't want to have to rely on Chad for help with James right now, but at the moment it didn't seem like I had any other choice.

Thoughts of James and Chad where still boiling in my mind as a fell into a deep sleep filled with the nightmares of my future.


	23. Chapter 22

Hey everyone. Sorry, I know it has been awhile since I updated. I have been having more problems with my laptop. Anyways, I have read this awesome story on FanFiction on Starstruck 2010 last week by DaughterofEternity97 called Kidnapped. Check it out!

Please read and review

I don't own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I was still tired when I woke up. I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom to take a shower, hoping that would wake me up.

This was my last day before the pain would start up again. The last day were James would just be an old, bad memory. James was coming tomorrow and all the heartache would start all over again. The worst part was that there was nothing I could do about it.

I got out of the shower, dressed, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hi, honey," my mom greeted me. "What did you do yesterday?"

_What was I suppose to tell her? That I got an e-mail from James that said that he was coming out here to visit and I told Chad everything about what he had done to me just to catch him cheating on me with a blond chick. What would she say to that?_

"Nothing much," I said as a poured myself a bowl of cereal.

My mom just nodded and turned back to the magazine she was reading.

Just as I was sitting down at the table my cell phone vibrated. I picked it up to find that I had yet another text from Chad. It read . . .

_Meet me in my dressing room at 11:00. Please? We need to talk._

My mom looked up from her magazine to find me staring at my phone. "Who is it?"

"Chad," I replied as I set my phone back on the table.

"What does he want?"

I hesitated for a second but then decided there was no harm in telling her what it said. "He wants me to me him at 11:00."

"You going?" She asked as she set her magazine on the table.

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound happy for my mom sack. In reality, I had no idea rather I was going to go or not.

I finished eating and got up to put my dishes in the sink. I checked the clock on my way out to the living room. It was all most 10:00.

I walked back to my room, laid down on my bed, and just stared at the ceiling.

_What was I going to do? _I still felt like that only way I would be able to get through this visit with James would be if I had Chad by my side the whole time. Either that or come clean to my mom on this whole mess.

Just then, my phone vibrated. It was Chad again.

_Please Sonny?_

I put the phone down on the bed next to me and continued to stare at the ceiling. My life was quickly falling apart and had to do something to make it stop.

I closed my eyes and took some long, deep breathes, hoping to clear my mind enough to think things through.

I thought back to the day when James and I first met. He had seemed like such a nice guy back then. He was funny, smart, and had a friendly smile, but what really attracted me to him was the fact that he was captain of the football team. In high school every girls dream is to go out with someone on the football team. That was the kind of thing that made you instantly popular. That was what had happened to me. James had asked me out and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, then almost overnight my whole life changed. At first it seemed like a positive change. I was popular. I was invited to all the parties. Then one day we got into a huge fight. I don't remember what it was about anymore but I would never forget the look on his face. The last thing I had expected was that he would hit me, but just like that my life started going downhill.

I then thought about Chad Dylan Cooper. He had seemed like a nice guy at first too. Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady all told me about the pranks and rude comments that would always pass between them. I had a chance to experience some of his rude comments all ready, but after that kiss we shared on the beach . . . things had seemed to have just fallen into place. Even after I got that e-mail from James, even after I told him everything that happened to me in the past he still said he would be there for me. The problem all started when Anastasia had kissed Chad. Of course, James would still be coming, but I wouldn't be laying here right now questioning rather Chad would really be there when I needed him. Even if I went to meet him today no matter what he said I would still question everything. I couldn't trust him anymore.

What I needed to do was to find and talk to Anastasia. Get her side of the story on all this. Maybe she wasn't at lunch with the rest of the cast when Chad had told them that we were now dating. I had caught Chad staring at her when I went out to meet him for our first date. Maybe he had started to flirt with her before we started going out. Maybe this was all just some crazy misunderstanding.

I sat up in bed and turned to look at the clock. It was 10:45. I sent a quick text to Chad saying that I would meet him in his dressing room and headed out the door.


	24. Chapter 23

Wow! I have 100 reviews! Thanks so much everyone! I'm glad you all like my story. Let me know what you think of this latest chapter. Please read and review

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 23**

As I drove I thought about what I was going to do when I got there. Chad wanted to see me for something. He probably wanted to apologize again and ask me if I would give him another chance, but before I can answer that I will need to talk to Anastasia.

If I was right and Chad hadn't told Anastasia about us yet; if Chad had been hoping to go out with her before we got together, then that would explain everything. I would just tell her that I was his girlfriend now and she would back off. But, if I was wrong and she knew that I was going out with him . . . well, I'll worry about that later. I also needed to talk to Chad about the fact that he had kissed **her **back.

I pulled into the parking lot of Condor Studious a little past 11:00 and headed towards the Mackenzie Falls set.

When I walked on to the set I was surprised to see that almost no one was there. There were just a couple of adults working on getting props and stuff ready on the stage. I didn't see Anastasia or any of Chad's other co-stars anywhere.

I decided to head to Chad's dressing room to meet with him first. Then maybe I could find Anastasia and explain to her that **I **was Chad's girlfriend.

I headed down the hall and stopped outside of Chad's dressing room door. I knocked 3 times and Chad answered almost instantly, making me think that he had been waiting right by the door.

The first thing I noticed was that he was wearing his Mackenzie Falls uniform. Next thing I noticed was the look on his face. There were bags under his eyes and he looked downright depressed. He must not have slept at all last night.

"Sonny . . ." Chad grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry."

I pulled away a little to look at his tired face. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," He stared at me with those bright, pleading blue eyes. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have kissed her back. You have every right to be mad at me, but . . ." He let the sentence trail off, not knowing what else he could say.

"Why **did **you kiss her back?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer, but it was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Chad slowly shook his head back and forth. "I don't know . . . I . . . she was talking to me about the show and . . . next thing I knew she was kissing me. I wasn't thinking straight . . . I didn't know . . ."

He stared at the ground with his arms hung by his sides. He looked completely defeated. Like he had gone to war and had lost all hope of returning home.

I didn't know what to say. He looked so sad and alone and . . . I had never seen him this way before. _What could I say to him?_

There was only one thing I could think of.

"Was she at lunch that day?"

He looked up at me for a second, wondering what I was trying to ask him.

"You said you told your cast about us during your lunch break," I tried to explain. "Was she there when you told them?"

Chad stared at me for what seemed like hours and then realization flashed across his face. "No . . . no, I don't think she was."

I didn't really want to ask him this next question, but I had to know. "Had you been flirting with her? Before us I mean." If I was right, then that was why she had kissed him. Chad would have been sending her the signals of wanting a relationship with her and she wouldn't have known that anything had changed.

Instead of answering my question, he pulled me closer to him for a kiss. The kiss was long and sweet and yet it was over way to soon. When we finally pulled apart he gave me loving kiss on my forehead.

I closed my eyes, enjoying this moment together. For the first time in days all my worry was gone.

Chad cared about **me**, not Anastasia.

Chad was going to be there for **me **when James got here tomorrow.

Chad was going to make sure that everything was going to end up okay.

But there was still one more thing we had to do before we started planning for tomorrow.

"Come on," Chad said grabbing my hand. "Let's go find Anastasia."

* * *

Hey everyone. I have read this awesome story on FanFiction on Starstruck 2010 last week by DaughterofEternity97 called Kidnapped. Check it out!


	25. Chapter 24

Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you like the new chapter. Please read and review

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**Chad's Point of View**_

I couldn't believe my luck.

I had been unable to sleep last night. My mind kept replaying what had happened again and again.

Yesterday Sonny had caught me cheating on her with Anastasia and I thought that I had lost her for good. Sonny had run out after she told me that she saw the kiss and she didn't give me a chance to explain. Now, she was here with me and not only was she giving me another chance, but she also brought up the point that Anastasia possibly didn't know about our relationship yet.

If we could get through this together, then we could defiantly handle her old boyfriend.

I grabbed Sonny's hand and we headed down towards the Mackenzie Falls stage where the director had asked us to meet before lunch.

Penelope, Devon, Chloe, Trevor, and Portlyn were all there when Sonny and I entered the room. Anastasia and our director were not here yet.

"Have you seen Anastasia?" I asked them when we got closer.

They all looked at Sonny and then back at me. I couldn't tell if it was the fact that Sonny was back on our set or the way I looked that made them stop and stare, but I didn't care about either right now.

"Where is she?" I asked more urgently.

"She was going to her dressing room. She said she would be back . . ." I didn't stay to hear the rest of the sentence. I wanted to find Anastasia and get this all cleared up as soon as I could.

I lead Sonny down the hall towards the guest's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I pushed opened the door and we walked inside to find Anastasia sitting in front of her mirror.

When she saw me she smiled and got up to walk over to me.

"Hi, honey." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I could since Sonny stiffen beside me.

"What are you doing here?" Anastasia asked in a very seductive voice.

I gave Sonny's hand a little squeeze before answering. "We need to talk to you."

Only then did she seem to realize that Sonny was standing next to me.

"Who is this?"

I turned to look at Sonny. "This is Sonny." I turned back to Anastasia to see her reaction. "She's my girlfriend."

She stared at me blankly for a moment, and then turned to look at Sonny and then back at me. She seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Your girlfriend?" She finally managed to ask.

"Yes," I said giving Sonny's hand another squeeze.

She continued to look at me and then back at Sonny, trying to understand what I was saying.

"But . . . but then why . . ."

"We just started dating a couple days ago," I tried to explain.

"But you **kissed** me!" The look on her face was a mixture of shock and disbelief.

I decided not to say anything and just gave her a couple minutes to digest the news.

"And . . . and the last couple of days? The way you were acting . . ."

She deserved more of an explanation to why I had been flirting with her before. "I'm sorry. Look, Sonny's a member of _So Random_ . . ."

"_**So Random**_?" She asked, interrupting me. "You are dating someone from your shows rivals?" She was getting angry now.

I felt Sonny take a step closer to me. After everything she has been through with her old boyfriend, I could only imagine what must be going on in her head right now. After dealing with her ex and me cheating on her, having Anastasia pitch a fit like this had to be rough.

"Sonny is a member of _So Random_. I didn't think anything would happen between us," I said trying again to explain to her the situation. "I'm sorry about sending you the mixed signals," I added hoping it would calm her down.

To my relief, she closed her eyes and took some deep breathes trying to compose herself.

Sonny took a step away from me, now that the anger seemed to have vanished from the room.

After a couple minutes Anastasia seemed to be back to her old self.

"Fine," she said taking a step back from us.

I felt like I had to say something after the way I gave her the news. "I'm really sorry about this . . ."

"Its fine," she said smiling at me.

I didn't understand how she could have been so angry one minute and then act all happy the next.

_Must be the teenage girl hormones._

"Hey, can I talk to Sonny alone for a minute?"

I felt Sonny stiffen at my side again. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"I just want to apologize for this misunderstanding," she answered but instead of looking at Sonny, she was looking at me.

"Sonny?" I asked turning to her. After what just happened I wanted to make sure she was okay with being alone with Anastasia for any length of time.

Sonny looked at me and then at Anastasia. She nodded and turned back to look me in the eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," I looked from her to Anastasia and back again. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but if Sonny said it was okay . . . "I'll be on the Falls stage when you're done."

Sonny nodded and I turned and left the room, still feeling like something bad was about to happen.

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

I turned and watched Chad as he left the room. Every part of me wanted nothing more than to run after him. I know I told him that I would be fine, but I really didn't want to be alone with Anastasia.

This was the girl that kissed my boyfriend and made my life; that was already starting to fall about again because of James, a whirl wind of emotional turmoil for the past day.

Of course, I couldn't blame her for that. She didn't know about me and Chad until now.

I turned around to face Anastasia. "Look, you don't have to apologize. You didn't know . . ."

"**Shut up!**"

I stared at her in shock. The look on her face was filled with anger and there was a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"What . . ." I tried to talk, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

She walked up to me until are faces where just inches apart.

"**Who do you think you are?**"

"What . . . what do you mean?" I stuttered. My legs were starting to shake and all I wanted was to be in Chad's arms again.

"I know all about you," she said poking me in the chest. "You're the girl from Wisconsin that caught a lucky break to get on _So Random_."

"So what?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking and failed.

"**So what!**" She shouted and I hoped Chad wasn't too far away that he would hear and come back for me. "So there is no way Chad would go out with a girl like **you**."

I just stared at her, wanting nothing more than to be anywhere else but here.

"I have no idea what he sees in **you**, but trust me; he is going to be **mine** in no time."

With that said, she turned and stormed out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	26. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Also, tell me what you think Sonny should do at the end of this chapter.

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Now what do I do?" I asked myself.

I slowly walked out of Anastasia's dressing room and started to head back down to the Mackenzie Falls stage.

I was right. Anastasia didn't know about me and Chad before. That was obvious from here reaction when he told her . . . but she is clearly not going to back off like I'd hoped.

Anastasia was beautiful, popular, a big movie star . . . everything that I wasn't. She was right . . . what did Chad see in me? Why did he want to date me?

So far I have only caused him heartache and misery.

First, I lied to my friends about how are first date went, I haven't told my friends about us yet, I didn't stay to listen when he tried to explain to me what happened when I caught him and Anastasia kissing, and now he had my abuse ex boyfriend to look forward too.

I stopped and leaned my back against the wall. Nothing was working out for me. Ever since I got to Hollywood my live has been falling about.

Anastasia was right, I had just caught a lucky break getting onto _So Random_ . . . but after I got the opportunity to come out here I thought I could leave my old life behind me and start over.

It finally gave me the excuse to end the relationship with James and I thought that everything will get better. So far things had only gotten worse.

I closed my eyes and the flashback began. Pure hatred was all over Anastasia's face . . . and all that angry was pointed right at me. My legs started shacking again.

I needed to think things through before I saw Chad. He will won't to know what happened after he left.

_What was I going to tell him?_

Maybe I shouldn't tell him . . . not yet. James was coming tomorrow. He would have too much to worry about with him here and his job. Besides, I knew now that Chad didn't have any feelings for her at all, so I would have nothing to worry about anyways . . . right?

_What would Chad do if I told him?_

I opened my eyes bringing myself back to the present and continued to make my way to the stage, staying close to the wall to help keep on my feet.

James was the main problem now. If I am ever going to move on I needed to start trusting Chad more.

Anastasia was the one that kissed him and Chad had told me he felt nothing towards her. Chad wouldn't make the same mistake again.

If I told him it would just be another thing to put on his shoulders. There was no need to tell him, but if he found out what happened . . . about what Anastasia had said to me and the way she acted towards me . . . he would want to know.

I made it around the last corner to the door that lead to the Fall's stage.

Chad was waiting on the other side, along with Anastasia and the rest of the cast.

I had to decide what I was going to do.

Tell him . . . or wait.


	27. Chapter 26

Hey, sorry everyone. I know it's been a while. I have been really busy lately with school and homework. Anyways . . . here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

I don't own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 26**

I stared at the door for what seemed like hours trying to get my thoughts together.

Chad had a right to know what happened in the dressing room and if I didn't tell him, then it would only be a matter of time before Anastasia would try and make another move at him. I had to tell him.

I pushed open the door and walked inside. Chad was reading over his script with the rest of his cast.

Chad looked up when he heard me enter, waved, and then went back to his script.

I scanned the room for Anastasia and found her standing in the corner of the room, staring daggers at me. She turned her evil stare on to Chad; who was too busy with his script to notice, and turned back to me.

It was obviously her wordless demand to not tell Chad what happened earlier.

I quickly turned away and walked over to Chad.

"Hey, did everything go okay?" He asked without looking up.

I opened my mouth to tell him that everything was fine, but the words wouldn't come out and I snapped my mouth closed again.

Chad looked up then and he most have seen the worry on my face. He looked over at Anastasia. She was still standing in the corner with her script, but her death stare had changed into a happy smile.

"What happened?" He said, turned back to me. The look on his face told me that he wasn't buying Anastasia's _nothing happened_ smile.

I just looked at the ground, trying to fight back the tears that where coming again.

I could feel Chad's eyes on me, but I couldn't make myself look at him. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the door, putting his script on the table on the way out. Once in the empty hallway he pulled me over and we sat on the ground with our backs against the wall.

"Now tell me what happened."

I looked up into his bright blue eyes and began to tell him everything that happened after he left. It was amazing how easy the words came now that Anastasia wasn't staring at me, or even in the same room.

_**Chad's Point of View**_

When Sonny finished talking I just sat in silence, trying to get my emotions in check.

I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen when I left, but I didn't do anything. I had left Sonny alone with her and Anastasia had pretty much threatened her.

What was I going to do about Anastasia? I already have Sonny's abusive boyfriend that I have to worry about.

"I shouldn't have left you alone . . ."

Sonny laid her head on my shoulder as she waited for me to continue.

Anastasia didn't oppose any immediate threat and besides, she already kissed me once. I wasn't planning on letting her get away with another one.

No . . . we had to think about her abusive boyfriend first. James.

"Don't worry about Anastasia, okay? Right now, let's just worry about what we are going to do when you old boyfriend gets here."

Sonny looked up at me with those big dark brown eyes of hers. Anxiety was painted all over her face.

"What** are** we going to do?"


	28. Chapter 27

Sorry! I know it's been awhile. I hope you like the new chapter. Please review

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock and rolled over trying to get a little more sleep before having to face the day.

Today was the day. James was coming here . . . to Hollywood.

I didn't want to get up. Getting up would mean having to face James again. Getting up would mean having to live through another day of pain. I knew that if I got up and headed to work today then James would find some excuse to beat me up and I couldn't take one more day of it.

I hugged my pillow to my chest trying to get up the courage to get out of bed.

_Why was he doing this to me? I told him I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?_

I just laid there and stared at the clock, watching as the minutes slowly ticked by.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. Every minute that went by meant one minute closer to seeing **him** and I couldn't do it. I couldn't face him again. Not now. Not ever.

That's when I thought about Chad. His bright blue eyes. His caring smile. He would be waiting for me at Condor Studios. He was waiting . . . but even that couldn't get me out of bed.

I couldn't face James again. I couldn't do it.

I hugged the pillow closer to my chest, taking slow deep breathes. I had to calm down. I had to . . .

"Sonny? You awake?" I heard my mom call from outside my door. "You're going to be late for work."

I took one more deep breath before answering. "I'll be out in a minute."

I heard my mom's footsteps retreating and slowly sat up in bed, hugging my legs to my chest and resting my chin on my knees.

"Chad will be there," I told myself. "Chad won't let anything happen."

I made my legs move to the floor and I shakily stood up and headed to the bathroom to shower and dress.

I still didn't want to go. Staying here in my room meant safety. Going to work would mean pain . . . nothing but pain.

They only reason I was even considering going to work today was because of Chad, but I knew that I would never be able to leave the safety of my room until I heard his voice. I needed to hear it from him. Hear him say that everything was going to be fine.

I picked up my cell phone that was lying on my night stand and dialed Chad's number.

_**Chad's Point of View**_

I didn't sleep well. All I could think about was Sonny.

I knew tomorrow was going to be hard for her; seeing her abusive boyfriend again.

I still couldn't believe that someone would actually hurt Sonny. She shouldn't have had to go through this.

As I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, I thought back to what Sonny had told me about James.

All the bruises, insults, and pain he had caused her over the months.

And now he dared to show his face here?

He was coming here to hurt **my** Sonny. I wasn't going to let him get away with it. No one was going to hurt **my** Sunshine. Not while I am around.

I looked over at the clock. It was almost 9:30. I would have to head to Condor Studios soon.

I got up, dressed, and headed down stairs for breakfast.

Carly was just finishing up her cereal when I walked in.

"Morning," she said as she got up to put her bowl in the sink and then turned to look at me.

I ignored her and poured myself some cereal.

"What's wrong now?"

I turned to look at her from the corner of my eye. She had her arms crossed and was staring at me with one eye brow raised.

"Nothing," I answered. I opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk.

"Yeah, there is. I can always tell when something is bothering you," she replied with an evil grin on her face. "Is Mr. Condor giving you a hard time again?"

I picked up my bowl and headed to the table.

"It has nothing to do with Mr. Condor."

She waited for me to continue and when I didn't she came over and sat next to me at the table.

"It has something to do with Sonny then. Doesn't it?"

I closed my eyes and pictured James. I thought about what I was going to do to him when I saw him today. He was going to pay for what he did to Sonny. No one was going to hurt her again.

I opened my eyes and stared at my sister blankly for a moment before turning back to my cereal.

"It's none of your business."

I could feel her eyes staring at me as I ate. When I finished, I put my dishes in the sink and headed upstairs.

As soon as I entered my room I heard my cell phone ring from my desk in the corner. I hurried over to see who was calling and saw Sonny's name on the screen.

I could easily guess why she was calling. I pushed the talk button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Sonny."

"Chad . . ." I could hear the worry in her voice.

"You okay?" I asked as I took a seat on my bed.

"N-no . . . yes . . . I'm j-just worried about what is going to happen today." Her voice was shaking a little.

"Sonny . . . everything is going to be fine."

There was a moment of silence before she answered. "He hurt me, Chad. I can't face him again. I . . ."

"Listen, he's not going to hurt you. I won't let him."

There was another moment of silence and then I heard sobs coming from the other end.

_**James was going to pay for this. **_

"Sonny . . . everything is going to be okay."

There was another long moment of silence. All I could hear was Sonny crying on the other end.

This James guy has really scared her. When she moved out here she thought she was finally going to get away from it all and now this guy that caused her so much pain was coming back for her.

I couldn't stand hearing her crying over the phone and not being able to comfort her.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up? I could drive you to work today."

All I could here was the sound of Sonny crying and then I heard a soft yes come from the other end.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, okay?"

"Okay"

I hang up and hurried out the door to my car.


	29. Chapter 28

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Hope you like the new chapter!

I do not own Sonny With A Chance.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

After I hang up with Chad I wiped the remaining tears from my face, grabbed my purse, and walked out to the living room to find that my mom had already left for work.

I thought about heading into the kitchen to get something to eat, but my stomach was filled with butterflies. There was no way I would be able to eat anything.

Instead, I took my iPod out of my purse and headed outside to meet Chad. As I walked down the stairs Lonestar's song Come Cryin' to Me came on.

_I can see it in your eyes  
You're livin' a troubled life  
And you've been hurtin' more and more these days  
You don't have to hide it  
Don't even have to fight it  
Baby all you have to do is just turn and walk away_

"Ironic," I thought as a made it to the bottom of the stairs and headed outside. "This song fits perfectly with what is going on in my life right now."

When you're tired of it all  
And tears need to fall  
You're back's to the wall  
Come cryin' to me

I stood by the curb keeping my eyes on the entrance to the parking lot and waited for Chad to show up.

_You don't have to be strong  
You don't have to hold on  
You've been there too long  
Come cryin' to me_

As I waited I sang softly along with the music. I closed my eyes and pictured James walking up to me; his hands in tight fists at his sides and anger in his eyes.

_I'll leave the living room light  
Burning all night  
No don't even pack  
Don't even look back  
Baby come cryin' to me_

I opened my eyes and shook my head back and forth trying to get rid of the image. I looked down at my watch. Chad should be here in about 3 minutes.

You can get beyond this  
All those empty promises  
They don't have to hold you down no more  
Nothin' to explain to me  
You don't even need a key  
All you gotta do is knock and I'll unlock the door

"Sonny!" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see who it was and my body froze in place. I blinked a couple times to make sure what I saw wasn't my imagination again. _  
_

_When you're tired of it all  
And tears need to fall  
You're back's to the wall  
Come cryin' to me_

James . . . James was walking towards me, just like I had pictured in my head just secants before. The only differences where that his hands weren't in tight fists at his sides and there was no sign of anger in his eyes.

_You don't have to be strong  
You don't have to hold on  
You've been there too long  
Come cryin' to me_

James walked right up to me and gave me hug. I couldn't move. I tried to think back over the past year. James had been a nice guy. It was only when you got him anger that he became abusive.

_I'll leave the living room light  
Burning all night  
No don't even pack  
Don't even look back  
Baby come cryin' to me_

James pulled back and looked at me. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hey, how have you been?"

I could only stare at him. _  
_

_I'll leave the living room light  
Burning all night  
No don't even pack  
Don't even look back_

Chad was going to be here in any minute. If I could just keep him happy until he got here everything would be fine.

_Baby come cryin' to me  
Baby come cryin' to me  
Baby come cryin' to me_

I pulled the headphones out of my ears as the song came to a close and tried to smile at the boy in front of me.

"Hey, James," I put my iPod back in my purse. "I thought you weren't coming till this afternoon."

He shrugged, "I was able to get an earlier flight."

An uncomfortable silence followed, in which every part of my body screamed for me to turn and run, but I forced myself to stay where I was.

Suddenly, James grabbed my arm. Not tightly, but I did jerk back and took a step away from him. I also stole a quick glance towards the entrance to the parking lot.

James frowned at me and looked over at the entrance. "Waiting for someone?" He asked, turning back to me.

_Tell him no. Don't get him anger._

"Yes."

He raised an eye brow. "Who?"

_Keep him happy. Whatever you do just keep him happy._

"My boyfriend."

I saw the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. "I'm right here."

I took another step back and slowly shook my head. I knew this would get him anger, but I had to get it out of the way. "You're not my boyfriend. I broke up with you."

His smile quickly turned back into a frown. "I told you in the e-mail, just because you moved doesn't mean we are braking up." Then a look of shock came across his face and he folded his arms across his chest. "You aren't cheating on me . . . are you?"

_Keep him happy. Keep him happy. Where was Chad?_

I took a couple steps backwards until my back was against the wall of my apartment building.

James walked up to me; blocking any chance of an escape, and put a hand on my shoulder, pushing me against the wall. His other hand was now in a fist at his side and the fire in his eyes had returned.

"**Who are you waiting for?"**

I tried to fight back the tears that where threaten to come again and looked over his shoulder towards the parking lot. That's when I saw the familiar blue Ferrari pull into the lot.

_**Chad's Point of View**_

I pulled into the parking lot outside of Sonny's apartment building and looked over at the front door expecting to see my girlfriend there waiting for me. Instead, I saw Sonny with her back up against the wall looking terrified. I could only see the back of the guy that was holding here there, but I had a pretty good idea that this guy was James.

I quickly parked the car and ran over towards Sonny.

"Chad!" Sonny called to me. The boy turned around to see who she was yelling at. In the process, his grip on Sonny loosened and she was able to get around him and ran towards me, tears running down her face.

I opened my arms for her and she ran right in.

"That's James," I whispered to Sonny, not taking my eyes off the boy. It was more of a statement then a question.

Sonny nodded against my shoulder.

Keeping James in my view, I pulled away from Sonny and cupped her face in my palms, using my thumbs to brush away the tears that continued to ran down her cheeks.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, looking into her terrified eyes.

She quickly shook her head no. I gave a soft sigh of relief and hugged her close to me again.

I looked over at James, who was staring at me with a disgusted look on his face.

So this was the guy that had hurt **my** Sonny for so many months. This was the guy that decided to come all the way to Hollywood to bring her nothing but more pain.

Who knows what he was planning to do to her just now.

Like I said before, I wasn't going to let him get away with what he did to her.

"Go wait in the car," I whispered.

I watched Sonny as she pulled away from me and got safely into my car. Only then did I turn my full attention to James.


	30. Chapter 29

Hey, hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews!

I do not own Sonny With A Chance.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

I watched Sonny as she got into my car and then turned my attention to James.

He was still staring at me with that disgusted look on his face. He obviously didn't like me already; which, for once, I was just fine with.

I walked over towards James, who was now leaning against the wall of the apartment building.

"What do you want?" James asked staring at me.

I stopped a couple feet in front of him. Instead of answering his question I asked one of my own. "What were you doing?"

"I was just about to teach my girlfriend a lesson." He answered crossing his arms against his chest.

I balled my hands into fists, wanting so badly to hit him right now. "Looked to me like you were about to hit her."

He shrugged, "Sometimes that's what you have to do to get girls to do what you want."

I didn't think I could hate this guy anymore then I did. This guy was just digging himself a bigger hole.

I decided to pretend that I didn't know what he had done to Sonny in the past and see what else he had to say on the matter.

"So you have hurt her before?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Of course" I noticed him lean his head to the side in order to see Sonny sitting in the car behind me.

"And how is hitting her suppose to help your relationship?"

"You want to keep them scared," he smiled and gave a little wave towards Sonny. "Keeps them from running off with someone else."

I couldn't help but smile at that. This guy was crazier than I thought.

He seemed to realize that he had said too much and turned his full attention back to me. He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you anyways?"

I stared at him for a second before answering. "I'm Sonny's new boyfriend."

Anger instantly appeared on his face. He took a step towards me, covering the remaining distance between us. **"I'm Sonny's boyfriend."**

I could tell that he expected me to back down then, but instead I pushed him back against the wall, holding him there like he did Sonny just minutes before. **"Not anymore."**

The anger on his face turned to shock.

"**You stay away from Sonny!" **

I waited for him to say something, but he just stared at me. I took this as a good sign that he was getting my message.

I loosened my grip on him and took a step back. "Go home." I then turned around and headed to my car.

"**This isn't over!"**

I ignored him and got into the car and watched as James walked away.

I didn't expect it to be that easy. I had a feeling we would see him again soon.

I turned to Sonny then. The tears where gone, but there was still fear in her eyes.

Not knowing what to say, I started the car and pulled out of the lot.

We didn't say anything until I pulled the car into the Condor Studious.

"He's not going to leave me alone. Is he?"

I pulled Sonny closer to me and put my arm around her. She rested her head against my shoulder.

What was I suppose to tell her? James had said that he would be back and Sonny knew that it couldn't be over yet.

"You have your cell phone with you?" I asked

Sonny nodded against my shoulder.

I bent down and kissed Sonny on her forehead.

"If you see James at all today, just call me." I whispered.

Sonny nodded against my shoulder again and moved closer to me. I knew that she didn't want me to leave her alone, but I had to work and so did she.

We just sat in silence for awhile, and then I remembered something that Sonny had said about the e-mail James had sent.

"I have to go. I'm going to be late for work. You can hang out on The Falls set if you want."

Sonny lifted her head to stare at me for a moment.

"Didn't James say that he got you a week off of So Random?"

Realization spread across her face and she nodded.

"Come on," I opened the door, got out, and walked around to the passenger door. I put my arm around her again and we walked inside together.

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

_James was here. He was here. He was really here. _

I couldn't wrap my head around it. James had really come all the way to Hollywood to find me.

I thought back to this morning. He had had me pinned up against the wall. The look in his eyes . . . his hands clutched into fists.

It was just like before.

Before I moved to Hollywood.

Before I met Chad.

And now he thought I was cheating on him. He would never leave me alone now.

My legs where still shaking from my confrontation with James and I knew that if Chad's arm wasn't around me I wouldn't be able to stand.

Chad. He had already gone up against James. I had seen the shocked look on his face when Chad had pushed **him** up against the wall. I couldn't remember any time seeing James shocked.

Maybe I will be okay.

Chad pushed open the door to The Falls set and I saw Anastasia sitting at a table looking over her script. Hearing the door open, Anastasia looked up and gave Chad a smiled and waved.

Or maybe I won't be.


	31. Chapter 30

Sorry! I know it's been awhile. I will try to upload faster next time.

I have been trying to narrow down my college choices. I have decided to go to Salisbury University!

Anyways, please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Hey guys," Anastasia stood up and walked over towards us. She had a huge smile on painted on her face.

"Hey," Chad answered, pulling me closer to him.

She turned to me, "You okay Sonny?"

I stiffened. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You look . . . worried." An evil grin spread across her face when she said _worried_.

I turned to look at Chad. His lips where in a tight line. He was obviously trying to keep himself calm.

Just then, the door opened behind us. Chloe, Penelope, and Trevor entered, each of them holding a script. They walked right pass me without even a glance.

_Which was worse, being teased or ignored by the actors at the Falls? _

"Anastasia! Come on. Let's get some rehearsing in before the show today," called Penelope who was now sitting at the table flipping through her script.

Anastasia gave me an annoyed look before turning away and heading back to her seat.

I turned to look at Chad again. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Anastasia yet. By the look on his face, I could tell that he had noticed the look that she had just given me.

Before I could say anything to him Chloe spoke from behind her script.

"Chad, we need you too."

Chad turned to me, and raised an eyebrow.

I look back at all the Falls actors sitting at the table looking over their scripts. None of them even looked up.

_Was this there way of saying that they disapproved of me and Chad dating? By pretending that I wasn't around? _

I grabbed Chad's arm that was still wrapped around my shoulder and; taking a step away from him toward the door, dropped it by his side.

"I'll go get a copy of our script and be back." Without waiting for an answer, I turned and head out the door and walked down the hall.

_**Chad's Point of View**_

I watched Sonny leave and then turned to my co-stars.

"You didn't have to do that," I said grinding my teeth together. I joined them at the table and began flipping through my script.

"Do what?" asked Penelope and Trevor at same time. Neither of them took their eyes off their scripts.

"Treat her like that," I took a quick glace towards the door that Sonny had just left through. "She's going through a lot right now."

Anastasia looked up from her script to stare at me with what I could only describe as a dreamy look in her eyes. She moved to rest her elbow on the table and leaned her head against the palm of her hand. "What do you mean?"

I turned my attention back to the script in front of me. I was silent for a couple seconds trying to decide how much I should tell them.

_Sonny's abusive boyfriend was__** here**__. I had to work and so did she. How was I supposed to protect her if I couldn't be with her all the time?_

I gave out a long sigh before answering. "It's nothing we can't handle."

"Whatever it is, it's seems to be bringing you a lot of stress." Anastasia replied in a seductive voice.

As she spoke her hand that wasn't propping up her head began to slide across the table towards mine that was resting by my script.

"I still don't understand why you're even with her," she said again using her seductive voice. "What do you see in her?"

She started by slowly rubbing the palm of her hand against the back of mine.

"Why don't you come by my dressing room later?"

I couldn't answer her. My eyes where now locked on her index and middle finger that where now walking up my arm leaving a tingling sensation on my skin.

She stood up and leaned across the table; her loose tank top made it easy to see down her shirt. She slowly kissed my neck.

For a minute, I had forgotten that we weren't alone.

"I can make you forget all of your worries," she whispered in my ear.

I couldn't move, even if I wanted too.

"Forgotten about Sonny already?" Asked Trevor thankful bringing me back to my senses.

Anastasia sat back in her seat, obviously pleased with what she did.

"Of course not," I answered. My voice shook a little and I hope no one noticed.

_I was with Sonny now. I couldn't like Anastasia._

Not being able to stop myself I glanced up at her. Her head was leaning against the palm of her hand again, but her attention was now focused on her script.

_I couldn't like Anastasia. I couldn't._

Anastasia glanced up just then. Catching me looking at her, she gave me a shy smile and a little wave.

_She was hot. Any guy could see that._

What was I thinking? I turned my attention once again back to my script.

_Sonny needs you. She needs you._


	32. Chapter 31

Please read and review!

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

I headed towards the Prop House. I knew that Marshall always keep extra copies of the scripts on the table in the center of the room.

As I walked I tried to forget about Anastasia, but my mind kept flashing back to her. When Chad and I walked into the room she acted like I wasn't even there and that smile on her face . . . maybe I shouldn't have left Chad alone with her.

I paused in the middle of the hallway, considering turning around and heading back to Chad now.

I sighed, shook my head, and continued down the hall.

_What was I thinking? _

Chad had told me that he didn't have feelings for her and James is here now . . . somewhere. He wouldn't leave me alone to have to deal with him. He wouldn't.

Besides, Chad wasn't **alone** with her right now. He's co-stars where with him. Anastasia wouldn't try anything with them all there watching.

I shook my head again, trying to clear my mind and turned into the Prop House. Seeing the So Random scripts on the table, I hurried over, picked up the one on top, and started to flip through; hoping that I would be able to forget about everything else that was going on in my life like I always did when I got lost in my acting.

I turned back toward the entrance with my head down looking over the script.

I was too engulfed in the papers and trying to forget about Anastasia that I didn't noticed when somebody else entered the room.

"Sonny"

I froze. I recognized the voice instantly.

"I thought I would find you here."

A shiver ran down my spine as I slowly lifted my head to face my old boyfriend.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."

I started to back away, wanting to get as much distance as I could from my old tormenter, but he just followed me back into the room.

"Why don't you tell me why you are going out with that Jerk?"

I couldn't answer him even if I want too; my throat was to dry. Instead, I just stared at him, praying that Chad would come by to check on me.

_**"If you see James at all today, just call me."**_

_How was I supposed to call Chad with James watching?_ If I moved to take my cell phone out of my purse he would certainly try to stop me.

I slowly reached my hand into my purse as I continued to back up. I had Chad's number on speed dial. If I called him with my phone still in my purse I wouldn't be able to tell him what was going on, but he would get the idea . . . right?

I couldn't think of anything else.

I felt for the call button as James came closer.


	33. Chapter 32

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 32**

_**Chad's Point of View**_

I looked up from my script for the third time to steal a glance at Anastasia.

Her head was still leaning against her propped up hand as she flipped through her script. Some of her long blonde hair fell from behind her ear, coving half of her face.

I turned back to my script trying to concentrate, but my mind was full of thoughts from this morning. Not only that, but I could feel my co-stars eyes staring at me.

I knew what they were thinking. Like Anastasia, they didn't understand why I liked Sonny. They wanted me to break up with her. They would much rather see me going out with Anastasia then a Random.

I didn't know why I had let Anastasia flirt with me just then. I had to make it clear to her that I didn't like her like that.

I glanced up at Anastasia again sitting across the table to find that her eyes were also on me. Catching me looking at her again, she slowly stood up.

"Admit it, Chad," Anastasia said beginning to lean towards me over the table, her long blonde hair falling into her face. "You like me."

I had to force myself to look at her face instead of down her shirt again.

"Forget about Sonny," she started to walk around the table and grabbed my hand pulling me up. "Let's go to my dressing room," she added in her seductive voice again.

I let her pull me out the door. Once I was in the hallway I stopped and pulled my hand away from her's.

"Will you stop it?"

"Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"This . . . us . . ." I throw in a bunch of hand motions, hoping she will get the idea.

She put her hands on her hips and stared at me. "This is about Sonny again, right? **Why do you like her?**"

I thought about Sonny's dark brown eyes and her big smile. I couldn't just forget about Sonny.

"I know you like me, Chad. Just forget about her."

_Where was Sonny? _

She had been gone for awhile. She just went to get a copy of her shows script.

_Shouldn't she be back by now?_

My cell phone rang then and I fished it out of my pocket to check the caller ID. It was Sonny.

I ignored Anastasia; who was still going on about how I should forget about Sonny and be her girlfriend, and answered my phone.

"Hey, Sonny," I waited for an answer from her end, but all I could hear was a rustling noise.

"Sonny?" I tried again, but still no reply.

I slowly lowered the phone and hung up. _What was that?_

She could have called me by accident, but I doubted it. Something was wrong.

My mind drifted back to this morning. James had shown up and Sonny was terrified.

I had told Sonny to call me if he showed up and I wasn't around, but would James have been able to find her this fast?

I wasn't going to take any chances.

I turned and ran down the hall, leaving a shocked Anastasia behind.


	34. Chapter 33

Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it. I am planning on having two more chapters after this, but I might end up combining them into one. Anyways, I was wondering what you guys thought about a sequal to this story. I already have some ideas. Let me know what you think.

I do not own Sonny With a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 33**

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

I took another step back and felt the wall behind me.

All I could do now was watch as James slowly approached; anger in his eyes and hands locked into fists.

"**Why are you cheating on me?"**

Memories began running through my head. James had trapped me against walls many times. I remembered how it felt as the pain shot through my body every time his fists made contact with me.

"**Why are you cheating on me?" **

"I'm n-not." I tried to blink away the tears that where threaten to come.

_This can't be happening._

I closed my eyes and pictured Chad running down the hallways on his way here.

I needed time.

Time for Chad to get here.

I opened my eyes when I felt one of James hands pushing me against the wall. I knew the other one was still in a fist.

"**You are still my girlfriend."**

"_No, I'm not . . ."_ I managed to get out.

The slap was so quick; I barely registered his hand moving. Tears started pouring down my face.

_Where is Chad?_

_Is he on his way? _

"_Please . . ." _The second slap was much harder. My face burned from his touch.

_Maybe he didn't understand the silent phone call._

"**Stop seeing him."**

"_Chad . . .,"_ I said through my sobs. Pain shot across my face as he slapped me again.

I tried to get out of his grasp, but he just pushed me harder against the wall.

"_P-please . . ." _I whispered as I watched him raise his hand to slap me again.

I turned my head away and closed my eyes, preparing myself for the pain . . . but nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes to find James staring in shock at . . . Chad! His hair was a mess from his run over here and was breathing hard.

He had one hand on James's shoulder and the other was holding tightly to his still raised hand. The look on his face told me he was not planning on letting James get off easy this time.

"**Let . . . her . . . go,"** Chad hissed through his teeth.

When James didn't move he dug his nails into his shoulder and tightened his grip on his arm. **"Now!"**

I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten into a fist. James spun around to hit Chad in the face, but Chad ducked and hit him back.

"**I told you to stay away from her!"**

I slid down the wall to the floor; hugging my legs to my chest and laying my forehead on my knees trying to block out the noise. I could hear Chad and James as they moved around the room.


	35. Chapter 34

Next chapter is finished! Hope you like it. One more chapter to go! Please read and review.

I do not own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

I could hear Chad and James as they moved around the room . . . and there was something else. It sounded like footsteps running down the hall towards us.

I raised my head high enough to see two security guards run into the room. I quickly wiped the remaining tears from my face as I watched the guards work on pulling Chad off of James.

"What is going on?" asked the guard that was holding onto James.

"He hit her! He hit her!" Chad yelled struggling against the security guard holding him.

"Hit who?"

Chad stopped struggling and turned to look at me who was still curled up in a ball on the floor starring back at him with big round eyes.

The guards turned to look in the same direction to see who Chad was looking at. The only one not looking at me now was James who was starring daggers at Chad.

I buried my head in my knees again, just wanting to be alone with Chad. The guards seemed to understand.

_**Chad's Point of View**_

The guard who was holding me back suddenly let me go and I turned to look at him.

"Go check on her," he said waving his hand in Sonny's direction.

I turned back to look at Sonny again. She looked miserable sitting on the floor by herself. I wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort her, but first I had to make sure that James wasn't going to be coming back.

The other security guard still had a tight grip on James.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He won't be allowed back inside Condor Studious. Does she want to press charges?"

"I'll ask her."

Each guard took held of one of James arms and started to pull him out the door.

I turned and headed over towards Sonny, but before I could reach her somebody else entered the room.

"Who was that guy the guards where dragging away?" asked Nico. He had entered the room with the rest of the Randoms. Sonny's co-stars all froze in the entrance when they saw me.

"And what is _he_ doing _here_?" piped in Zora in her high pitch voice.

Then, they all noticed Sonny on the floor by the wall.

"What did you do to her?" cried Grady as he and Nico ran over to check on her.

"Nothing," I tried to explain but they kept interrupting me as they fussed over Sonny.

"Guys . . . stop," Sonny said in a horsey voice as she struggled to get out of their arms. She slowly walked over to me and I opened my arms for her. "Chad did nothing wrong." Her voice came out muffled from speaking into my shirt.

"Then what happened?" asked Tawni.

"And why are you _hugging_ Chad?" Nico asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Sonny let go of me and turned towards her co-stars. "It's a long story."

"We have time."

* * *

I already have some ideas for a sequel to this story and wanted to know what you all thought. Should I continue with a sequel?


	36. Epilogue

Last chapter! Please let me know if you still want a sequel. Also, I need help think of a title for the sequel. After reading this you should have an idea of what the next part will be about. Please leave your idea in a review or send me a message. Hope you like the ending. Thanks for reading.

I do not own Sonny with a Chance!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**James's Point of View**_

"Let me go!" I struggled to get out of the grip of the guards as the dragged me down the hall.

I couldn't believe Sonny was doing this to me.

First, I go through the trouble of flying out here just to discover that she has started to see another guy behind my back. Then, she got this new guy to stand by her to keep me away from her. Now, she has gotten me kicked out of Condor Studios and is probably thinking about pressing charges against me. If this goes to court I could lose my football scholarship.

Doesn't she realize what she is doing to me?

The guards paused by the double doors leading out of the building to pull the door open and tossed my outside. I wasn't expecting them to let go of me so fast. I tripped over my shoes trying to catch my balance before stumbling to my knees, quickly pulling myself back up and spinning around to fast the guards.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at them trying to shove my way back into the building. There was no way I was going to let Sonny get away with this. "My girlfriend is still in there!" They just pushed me back away from the door.

"You're not going back in there," answered the one on the right.

I just glared at him. "Fine," I snapped back as I took a couple steps back preparing to leave. "I'll be back," I growled.

"Don't even think about it," the one on the right spoke again, crossing his arms over is chest trying to look tough.

"We have cameras all over the building," answered the other guard. "You won't get far."

I narrowed my eyes at the guards, trying to figure out if they were lying or not. Finally, I turned and stumped angrily towards my car.

I would have to wait somewhere else for Sonny. Next time I saw her I would have to convince her not to turn me in. She couldn't bring this to court.

As I started to cross the lot towards my car I heard a door to my left slam shot. A beautiful girl with long blond hair had just stormed out, obviously upset about something. She kept mumbling, but I couldn't make out the words.

I froze in between two cars, deciding to wait for her to pass. Maybe as she got closer I could hear what she was complaining about.

I wasn't sure why I stopped to wait for her. I already had my own problems to deal with, but there was something about this girl that seemed familiar. As she got closer it hit me. It was her outfit. The uniform she was wearing was similar to the one Sonny's _new_ boyfriend was wearing. She must be one of his cast mates.

As she passed by I was able to pick up some words of what she was mumbling to herself. ". . . and then he just runs off . . . confront him about it . . . He's into me . . . so much better . . . that old farm girl, Sonny . . ."

I froze. _Sonny? Why was she talking about Sonny?_

"Hey, wait!" I hurried to catch up with her.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood . . ." she paused after turning to face me.

"I heard you mention a girl named Sonny?" I asked hoping that would be enough for her to explain what was going on. Instead, she just started at me, so I added, "I'm Sonny's boyfriend."

Her eyes widened and a smile crept onto her face. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared it vanished. "You can't be her boyfriend. She's going out with _Chad_."

"No, she's not," I explained to her the situation. About me coming out her to visit my girlfriend, just to find her now going out with some other guy and her getting me kicked out of Condor Studious; leaving out the parts where I yelled and hit Sonny.

When I finished she filled me in on her side of the story. Apparently, this guy Chad had been coming onto her until the night when their boss; Mr. Condor, set it up for Chad and Sonny to go out on **one** date. In the end, Chad became Sonny's boyfriend leaving her in the dust.

"And I know that _player_ still has feelings for me," she finished as she glared over towards the So Random set.

We were silent for awhile; both reliving the last couple of days in our heads.

"Maybe we can fix this," I answered slowly.

Anastasia had been staring off into the distance for the last couple of minutes. She slowly turned to face me. "How?"

"Well," I paused trying to think of how to put my idea into words. "You want to get together with Chad, and I want Sonny back. And they are both currently together. All we need to do is find I way to break these two about." I smiled as my plan was slowly coming together.

The same smile that crept across her face appeared again.

"How are we going to break them up?"

.:The End:.

* * *

There you go. Hope you liked it. Anyways, please let me know if you still want a sequel. Can't wait to hear your ideas for what the title of the sequel should be. Please reaview!


	37. Author's Note

First, I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story and for all of the reviews. I'm glad you liked it! I also wanted to let you all know that the first chapter for the sequel to _Running from the Past_ is now up. It's called _Better Than Revenge_. Hope you like it as much as this one. Please read and review. :D

**-**kittenamos


End file.
